smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hundred Smurfs Of Gray: A Narrator's Story/Part 2
Just then, Papa Smurf walked into Tapper's Tavern. "A cup of smurfberry tea with some mint, and make it hot, Tapper," he ordered. "Aye, smurfing right up, Papa Smurf," Tapper said as he went to pour a cup for the village leader. "You smurfed in at just the right time. Narrator was smurfing us a story that he had recently smurfed in, and he was smurfing to the part where you were going to smurf something." "I wouldn't envy the situation that Narrator had smurfed himself in, but I do hope that it was a good story," Papa Smurf said as he received his tea. "It was nothing that I couldn't handle, Papa Smurf, though given my experiences, it's surprising what I can smurf through," Narrator said. "Anyway, you were seeing that the whole village was desmurfing into chaos with all the bickering and fighting that was smurfing on, and you had to smurf something about it...something that you hope would teach all your little Smurfs a good lesson." "I'd be happy to hear about what you have smurfed in this story, Narrator," Papa Smurf said as he sipped his tea. "On the following day, you have sent your Smurfs one by one to smurf some sarsaparilla from the forest," Narrator said. "They were wondering what you wanted the sarsaparilla for, but all you could smurf them was that it was for a little experiment you wanted to smurf. And that was when they have smurfed some...new Smurfs that were in the forest." As Empath, Tapper, Duncan, and Papa Smurf listened to the story, they now saw one of the Smurfs out in the forest just happily whistling the Smurf song while trying to cut down a stalk of sarsaparilla when another Smurf came along and started pulling on one of the leaves. "Hey, Smurf, this is my sarsaparilla plant," the first Smurf said in an angry tone. "Go smurf another one for yourself." "These sarsaparilla plants belong to everyone, Mister," the second Smurf responded in a sarcastic tone. "Well, I smurfed this one first, so go smurf one somewhere else," the first Smurf shouted back. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" the second Smurf countered. "Hey, fellow Smurfs, let's not fight over who gets to smurf down a sarsaparilla plant for Papa Smurf," a third Smurf came over to say. "You smurf out of this, Smurf!" the first Smurf said. "Yeah, what he smurfs!" the second Smurf said. "I didn't need your help, Smurf," the first Smurf said to the second. "Yeah, you were smurfing so great telling that fool Smurf to get lost," the second Smurf said to the first. "A fool Smurf?" the third Smurf said in an angry tone. "Why, I ought to smurf you a..." And soon the three Smurfs got into a brawl with each other that was only interrupted by another voice breaking in. "Well, well, look at what we smurf here...we smurf ourselves some tressmurfers out here in the forest." The three Smurfs stopped fighting to find themselves looking at five other Smurfs that wore gray clothes and had red pupils in their eyes. "Hey, who are you Smurfs, and what are you smurfing here in the forest?" one of the white Smurfs asked. "We could smurf the same about you Smurfs," one of the gray Smurfs responded. "What are you doing smurfing with our sarsaparilla plants?" "Your sarsaparilla plants?" the second white Smurf asked. "How are these your sarsaparilla plants?" "That's simple," the second gray Smurf answered. "This field is the property of our village, and I smurf that you're smurfing here without our permission." "We don't need permission to smurf here," the third white Smurf said. "This is our forest, and these sarsaparilla plants are in our field." "We'll see that about," the third gray Smurf said. "Come on, Smurfs, let's teach these thieves a lesson about whose field these plants belong to." The three white Smurfs could see that they were outnumbered. Two of the white Smurfs were easily felled by two gray Smurfs each. A third white Smurf managed to fell the fifth gray Smurf, but broke his club in the process. "Uh-oh! I don't think I can stand against those other four Smurfs," the third white Smurf said to himself. "Look! That cowardly Smurf is running away!" one of the gray Smurfs said as they watched the third white Smurf flee. "Never mind him!" another gray Smurf said. "Let's just smurf these two to our village and let the Great Leader decide what to smurf with them." The third white Smurf watched from the safety of the bushes he was hiding in as the gray Smurfs tied the other two white Smurfs together and carried them on branches in another direction. He safely hopped behind the caravan of gray Smurfs to see where they were taking his friends. And then he saw what appeared to be another Smurf Village, but the place was surrounded by a high fence, and one of the gray Smurfs stood at its entrance carrying a spear and acting as a sentinel, watching for whoever is approaching. He stood off at a distance as the gray Smurfs carried his friends inside their village. "Smurf them loose here," one of the gray Smurfs commanded. "I will go smurf the Great Leader." The two white Smurfs were loosed from their bonds as they were watched over closely by the gray Smurfs, who all looked very mean and fierce with their red eyes. Whatever these gray Smurfs wanted to do with their captives, they had no idea. "Do you think they're going to smurf us alive," one of the white Smurfs asked. "They can certainly try, is all I'm smurfing," the second white Smurf said. And then they both saw the Great Leader approaching. "That can't be, could it?" the first white Smurf said. "It is...it's Papa Smurf!" the second white Smurf said. "He smurfed up this whole thing and got some Smurfs to smurf with him to smurf up this other village. I knew he wouldn't smurf like this without a reason." The Great Leader just stared at the two white Smurfs as they approached him with open arms, ready to embrace him, when two of the gray Smurfs hit the white Smurfs with their spears. "You will bow down and smurf respect to the Great Leader, you Smurfs," one of the gray Smurfs said in an imperious tone. The two white Smurfs fell to their knees and looked at the Great Leader as he looked down upon them in the same manner as Gargamel would upon the Smurfs he had captured. "So my little Smurfs have found you two smurfing around my sarsaparilla fields, have they?" the Great Leader spoke in a very gruff voice. "Well, that is going to cost you dearly. Smurf them in chains and smurf them into custody." And as the gray Smurfs rushed to do the Great Leader's bidding with their captives, the third white Smurf watched the whole thing while peering over the high fence. "Great Smurfness," he said to himself, "I need to tell Papa Smurf about this." "Hey, what are you doing smurfing here?" the gray Smurf guarding the entrance shouted as he caught the third white Smurf peering over the fence. The white Smurf quickly jumped off the rock he was standing on and ran off into the forest. "ALERT! THERE IS AN INTRUDER OUTSIDE OUR VILLAGE!" The white Smurf quickly dodged the spear that was thrown toward him and ran straight toward the village. He wasn't going to stop until he got home to tell Papa Smurf what had happened. "Papa Smurf!" he cried out as soon as he entered. "There's these Smurfs out in the forest that we got into a smurf with, and we were disputing over the sarsaparilla fields, and then they attacked us, and the two of us got smurfed by them and they were smurfed into this other village that had Smurfs in it, and one of them looked like you, and..." "Hold on," Papa Smurf said, interrupting. "What do you mean, 'these Smurfs'?" "These...these gray Smurfs, Papa Smurf," the Smurf explained. "They had gray clothes and red eyes, and they looked very mean. I think they're going to smurf something awful to our Smurfs." "Grey Smurfs?" Brainy said in disbelief. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as a gray Smurf, and besides, the only Smurfs that live in the forest are us. You must be smurfing this whole thing up just to smurf our attention." "I'm not just smurfing this whole thing up, Brainy Smurf," the Smurf said angrily. "These gray Smurfs are real, and so is their village. I can smurf you all where they live just to prove that I'm right." "What do you think, Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked. "You believe that this Smurf is smurfing us the truth about these gray Smurfs?" "I think we need to smurf this for ourselves, Hefty," Papa Smurf said. "If any of our Smurfs have been captured by them, we'll need to find a way that we can smurf them home safely." "Papa Smurf, you're not seriously believing that these gray Smurfs even exist," Brainy said. "We'll have to smurf that Smurf's word for it and find out, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. ----- "And so, Papa Smurf took a few Smurfs with him as he followed that Smurf back out into the forest where he had found this other village full of gray Smurfs," Narrator said. "On their way there, though, Papa Smurf had a feeling that they need to hide themselves, and so they smurfed into a bush and waited as they watched two gray Smurfs pass by them carrying spears." "And this smurf thought that the Psychelian Guard Elite were a real pain in the posterior to deal with," Empath said as he watched the gray Smurfs talking to each other as they passed by the bush. "I'd like to smurf them a thing or two, if I had the chance to be in that story, Empath," Duncan said. "There's something about the way those gray Smurfs look that just completely give me the smurfs, Narrator," Tapper said. "The Great Leader did send those gray Smurfs out to patrol the forest, because he knew they would be smurfing for the captives, Tapper," Narrator said. "The coast is clear, my little Smurfs," the Papa Smurf in the story said as he and the others with him came out of the bush. "You were right about how they were smurfing." "Papa Smurf, there's the village," the Smurf said as soon as he saw it. "Where could those Smurfs come from, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "Are there even Smurfs besides us that are living in the world?" "It's a possibility, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "All we know is that they're holding some of our Smurfs in custody." "So how are we going to smurf them out of there, Papa Smurf?" Hefty asked. "The only way I know how to, Hefty," Papa Smurf said. "Smurf along with me and you'll see how." ----- The gray Smurf standing guard at the gate of the other village watched as Papa Smurf and the Smurfs with him approached. "Halt! Who smurfs here?" he demanded, pointing his spear towards them. "We only come in peace to bid you welcome as your neighbors," Papa Smurf said in a friendly tone. "I am here for the Smurfs that you are smurfing as prisoners, and would like to speak to your Great Leader." "Smurf out here," one of the gray Smurfs said as he saw the white Smurfs at the gate. "I will smurf the Great Leader to meet with you." Papa Smurf and his little Smurfs waited outside the gate until the Great Leader came forth. "What do you Smurfs want?" he demanded. "We're neighbors who live not far from here, Great Leader," Papa Smurf. "We only smurfed here for the release of two of my little Smurfs that you have smurfed by mistake..." "By mistake?" the Great Leader said. "They were tressmurfing in my sarsaparilla fields. My Smurfs have found them and smurfed them into custody. They are mine to smurf with as I please." "The sarsaparilla fields are part of the forest and belong to no one," Papa Smurf said. "Anyone is free to smurf them." "Well, since we smurfed here, that is no longer the case now, is it?" the Great Leader said. "The sarsaparilla fields are part of our property." "'Since you smurfed here'?" Hefty asked. "Just where is it that you smurfed from, anyway?" "From a far away place, which is all you need to know," the Great Leader answered. "Well, since you've come very far to settle down in this forest, we would like to smurf you some gifts as a sign of friendship and welcome," Papa Smurf said, as he allowed some of his little Smurfs to lay down presents before the Great Leader's feet. "You want to smurf for the release of your friends?" the Great Leader asked with a sneer. "You think that these few trinkets will smurf me to change my mind?" "One of the assets of being a great leader is to know when to be magnanimous," Papa Smurf said. The Great Leader snorted as he thought about what was said. "Given that this was their first offense, I will let the Smurfs I hold captive be released unto you...but only if you promise that you will not let them smurf this again." "You have my word on that, Great Leader," Papa Smurf said. The Great Leader then turned to his little Smurfs and ordered them to bring forth the captives. Papa Smurf and the others watched as the captives were brought to the gate and released from the shackles they were carrying. "Papa Smurf! Hefty! Brainy! Thank Smurfness you came for us," one of the white Smurfs said excitedly as they greeted their fellow Smurfs. "By the way, we're going to be smurfing a party tomorrow night, and we would like to invite you and your Smurfs as the guests of honor," Papa Smurf said. "Would you be willing to attend, Great Leader?" "A party? What a waste of time! If you're smurfing this just for my sake, you can forget it," the Great Leader said. "Oh, well, that's too bad," Papa Smurf said. "I was hoping that you would. You're still welcome to smurf in the forest for however long you wish to stay. Come along, my little Smurfs, it's time to go home." And as Papa Smurf and his little Smurfs headed back to their village, Hefty said, "There's something about those gray Smurfs that I don't trust, Papa Smurf." "They're just a little different from us, Hefty, that's all," Papa Smurf said. "After all, they have come from a far away place. We should allow them to smurf like they're home." "Even to smurf our sarsaparilla fields from us, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "Our forest is their forest, Brainy," Papa Smurf said. "The first step in smurfing peace with those different from you is to treat them as you would your friends. You'll see in time just how much alike you and those Smurfs really are." Hefty sighed. "If you say so, Papa Smurf." Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:A Hundred Smurfs Of Grey chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles